Love is Stronger than Fear
by Scarlet-Rose-Chan
Summary: Hinata grew up with an abusive father who didnt want any boy to ever take her away from him. One day while outside she meets Naruto Uzumaki, and you could say it was love at first site. will her 'prince charming' rescue her? first in the 'fear' series.r
1. Poor Little Girl

**Hey, naruxhina story, I've been thinking about writing this, so I did. Its really close to the manga and stuff, I just changed up Hinata's family. Hope you like it.**

Hinata Hyuuga is an average, shy little ninja who was never praised or treated right as she was growing up. Her father abuses her, her mother is dead, and she was never really loved, so she doesn't know how it feels to be wanted, needed and loved. Her older brother, Neji Hyuuga, helped raise her after her mother died when she was born, and if he was able to do anything for her that would mean something huge, he would stop their abusive father. If their father got so fed up with her he would send poor Hinata to her room without any meals. When he wasn't looking Neji would slip food into her room for her. And if she got in trouble she would understand if Neji began siding with their father because she knew he was just acting. She knew he cared for her. But there was one thing Neji and their father agreed on was that they didn't want any boy to go after her, to touch her beautiful face, to defile the good Hyuuga name.

Hinata cowered in the corner of her room, silent tears dripping down her face as she recovered from the beating her father gave her. All she did was talk to a boy that walked past their home as she sat outside. Her father caught her talking to the blond and grew furious. He never explained to her why he was so protective when it came to the boys around her, and quiet frankly, she didn't want to know.

The door opened and the light from the hallway leaked in. Hinata whimpered, but when she looked up she saw her brother crouching down in front of her, looking at her with concern.

"Are you ok Hinata?" Neji asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. Hinata wiped the tears away and nodded with a false smile. Neji raised his eyebrow with a small smile, then tapped her forehead with his index finger.

"I know when you're lying." He chuckled. Hinata rubbed the spot where he tapped her, and then looked at the floor.

"Why does father beat me and not you?" she asked. Neji sat cross-legged and scratched his chin.

"That I don't know, but I do know why he hardly lets you out of the house." Neji said.

"Really, why?" Hinata asked, perking up slightly.

"Because, and don't tell him I told you, he said that your like his little princess. He wants to keep you in the 'castle' so your 'prince charming' won't steal you from him. He told me, and I think this too, that you remind him of our mother, and that's why he wants to keep you here. He beats you because it's his way of making you afraid of the outside world. He wants you to think its worse out there than it is in here, and that right now you have the good life." Neji explained. Hinata looked at him, then at the small window that can never open.

"I wish my prince charming would steal me away from my tower and my evil step mother." Hinata laughed. Neji looked at her, surprised at first, and then he started to laugh as well, though the laugh was semi-forced.

"You read way too many fairy-tails Hinata." He laughed.

"And so do you." Hinata giggled.

"Who do you think was the one who read them to you?" he said with a smile. He stood up and started for the door, only to stop mid-step and turn on his heals while digging for something in his pockets.

"Here, make it last." He said, tossing her an apple and a travel sized box of raisons. Hinata nodded as she caught her dinner.

"Thank you Neji." She said quietly as he sneaked out of the room. She bite into the apple and looked up at the window longingly.

"Where are you prince charming?" she sighed, her pale blue eyes closed and more tears forming.

Outside the door was Neji, leaning against the wall with a sad expression.

"Hinata…I wish you the best…but…" he sighed, standing up straight and walking down the hall.

**Please review, and this is the first in……I think I'll make it a three story series. Thanks for reading it.**


	2. Outside At Last

Here ya go, chapter 2

**Here ya go, chapter 2! Thanks ****NaruHinaforever**** and ****piratequeen11**** for the reviews.**

"But father, the world isn't a terrible place, why can't I just go out for today and explore the village?" Hinata pleaded, nearly gasping for breath as she kneeled before her father and brother. Neji looked at her somberly, and then glanced at Hiashi.

"…father, why not let me take her out, just for today. I won't leave her, I promise that." Neji said. Hiashi considered that for a moment, and without saying a word, nodded and made a shooing motion with his hand. Neji walked over to Hinata, pulled her onto her feet and they walked out together.

"Thank you Neji." Hinata said with a smile. Neji nodded and he led her down the street. This was no doubt Hinata's first time out of the house to go anywhere in the village. Usually when she goes out she's not allowed to leave the yard. Hinata looked around at everything, every once in a while stopping to talk to a booth owner, or to look at different stuff more closely. As they walked her stomach growled so loudly that Neji could hear it.

"Hungry?" he asked with a small chuckle. Hinata smiled and nodded, so Neji took her into a small restaurant. There was a counter with several stools and the kitchen was directly behind the counter. There was only one other person in the noodle shop, and he was wearing an orange jacket with blue shoulders, and his blond hair spiked up naturally. He looked over his shoulder for a moment, his electric blue eyes fixed on Hinata. He turned back to his bowl and continued eating.

"What can I get you two today?" asked the chef as they sat down, Hinata sitting next to the boy.

"Two miso ramen please." Neji said. Hinata looked at the boy from the corner of her eye as he slurped up the last bits of the broth. He looked at her when he put his now empty bowl down.

"Another please!" he said happily. Naruto looked at Hinata with a big smile.

"The ramen here is great, especially the miso." He smiled. Hinata smiled and nodded. Neji glanced over at the blond.

"Huh…? Oh, sorry, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" he asked after seeing Neji's expression.

"Neji Hyuuga, this is my sister Hinata." Neji said before Hinata could introduce herself. Hinata glanced at him with a curious expression, and then turned back to Naruto.

"So this is your first Ichiraku ramen? Where have you been all your life?" Naruto laughed. The chef handed them the bowls of noodles and the siblings picked up some chop sticks.

"In my home. I've never really been out of my house this long, and this far away from it." Hinata said quietly, pulling back her sleeves so she wouldn't get them in the broth. Naruto caught a glimpse of a part of her arm and saw a large bruise. She picked up a noodle with her chopsticks, and before it slipped in between the wood she bit the start of it, and then slurped it in her mouth. As it rushed up the noodle whipped around and hit her nose just as it was about to be completely sucked into her mouth. Hinata giggled and ate some more.

"It's good huh?" Naruto laughed as he got his second bowl. Hinata nodded, her mouth too full to talk. She slurped the rest of it up and smiled at him.

"This is the best food ever. I wish father would have let me out before." Hinata said to Neji, who was quietly eating his ramen while watching her from the corner of his eye. He didn't answer, but he still nodded in agreement.

"Mmm…yum…aw man, I have to go! Well, see you 'round Hinata." Naruto said, jumping from his seat after slamming his money on the table. He ran out the door, leaving Hinata waving at him even though his back was turned. Suddenly her face turned bright red and she let out a soft sigh. She never felt like that before and she couldn't understand what it was, all she knew was that she liked it.

**No reviews, no updates, dems da rules.**


	3. Losing Grip

Sorry, but this is a rather short chapter, and also a very import one

**Sorry, but this is a rather short chapter, and also a very import one. Thanks for the reviews ****NaruHinaForever****, ****TwilightGD****, ****Kaylyn0706****, and ****Piratequeen11**** and I normally don't do this, but for reviewing you get a virtual bowl of Miso Ramen. So…I guess enjoy! BTW, I do not own anything, just the story line.**

Hinata, now eighteen, was still being locked up in her room, more and more for no reason at all. She was a very beautiful young woman with long black hair and a full figure. By then she finally figured out her feelings for Naruto, and she found out he has the same feelings about her. Now her father lets her go out into the village once a month, so when she does go out she always goes to Naruto. Hiashi only lets her out if Neji's with her, but Neji knew how the two felt about each other and let them be alone, only to meet up with her again at the end of the day. They realized that what they felt was love. Naruto was always there for her when she needed to talk to him.

"My prince charming will rescue me soon." Hinata would tell herself every night as she went to sleep. She was awakened in the middle of the night by a soft tapping noise on her window. She jumped up and looked out the window to see Naruto standing out in the street, throwing pebbles at the window. Hinata finally got a window that could be opened, but it was narrow so she wouldn't be able to climb out it. She opened the window and looked at him.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? If my father catches you he'll kill us!" she whispered. Naruto cautiously walked over.

"I couldn't wait to see you for three more weeks. Hinata, I love you!" he said. Hinata's face turned red and tears welled up.

"Oh Naruto, I love you too!" she said happily, reaching her hand out the window and touching his cheek. He turned his head to the side and kissed it. Suddenly the door opened to her room and Hiashi stormed in.

"HINATA HYUUGA!!" Hiashi yelled when he saw her. Hinata was pulled away from the window by Hiashi and he shot out a kunai, right for Naruto's head, but he dodged it easily. Naruto ran down the road so he wouldn't be killed by Hiashi, but he was worried sick for Hinata. Hiashi pulled Hinata out of her room by her hair, Hinata screaming bloody murder the whole time.

"No father! STOP IT!" she screamed, tears pouring down her face.

"Father, what happened?" Neji asked, running into the room.

"I caught her meeting with a boy from the outside. Neji, did you know about any of this?!" Hiashi yelled, turning to him. Neji hesitated a moment, then shook his head. Hinata stared at him in utter horror. She tried to stand up but when her footsteps were heard Hiashi spun around, slapping her across the face as hard as he could. He threw her into the wall and advanced on her yet again.

"Father please stop this! I love him and he loves me! Just let me go!" she cried. Hiashi slapped her again, and then pulled her by the hair to the door again. He opened the door and threw her out onto the street.

"If you love him then be with him, because your not part of the family anymore!!" Hiashi yelled, slamming the door in her face. She caught a glimpse of Neji staring at her in shock as he closed the door.

Thunder rumbled above and rain began to drip onto her head. Soon it began to pour and the rain drops mixed with the tears as she wailed in pain and sorrow, wishing to be back inside, even if her father was abusive. Tears rolled down her wet face as she screamed to the heavens. Her leg was bruised and her arm was too, but she couldn't feel the pain of that, all she felt was the pain in her heart. Soon enough she passed out on the street.

**Uh oh, what will happen to her now?! Review and you will find out.**


	4. I'm With You

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!! Ok, just one note, well kinda like a fun fact actually, my favorite singer is Avril Lavigne and two of her songs inspired me to write these. I named two chapters after them, try and guess which ones are her songs! I dare you! ok, thanks for the reviews ****NaruHinaForever****, ****Kaylyn0706****, and ****Lobo-Boricua****, and you will get a virtual bowl of ramen, any kind you'd like. I do not own Naruto, as I've said before.**

When she woke up she was in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed. She sat up and took note of the time. It was 6:40 am, and it was around 5 hours since she was kicked out of the house. She looked around and saw the clothes she wore when she was kicked out hanging over the back of a chair in the corner of the room. She gasped and looked at what she was currently wearing. It was a large, orange t-shirt that covered her like a short dress. She stood up and walked over to the door. She walked down the hall but froze when she heard a soft snore. She pulled down the shirt and held it to her knees so that she felt more covered.

She looked in the living room, and in an armchair was a sleeping Naruto. His head bobbed to the side as he snored, sound asleep. A bit of drool dripping down his chin. Hinata walked over and got a better look, making sure that was the real Naruto.

"…Naruto…?" she whispered. The blond stirred slightly, but dozed off again, a small smile on his face. She smiled as well, and sat on his lap, cuddling up to him. She knew that finally her prince charming has saved her.

Naruto's eye's blinked open and he looked down at her.

"Hinata…? Awake now I see." He laughed, wrapping his arms around her. She nodded and smiled. Naruto kissed her forehead.

"Naruto…you saved me…" Hinata whispered. Naruto looked at her, shocked at first, then a thoughtful expression formed on his face.

"You could have left a long time ago. I brought you here because I love you." he said. Hinata shook her head.

"No, I couldn't have. I didn't have anywhere to go, and if I tried to leave my father could have killed me." she said, tears forming yet again.

"I doubt that. But I'm glad you're here, you can stay here as long as you like." Naruto said. Hinata cried, both because she was terribly sad that her father kicked her out, and because she was incredibly happy that she had a wonderful boyfriend like Naruto. He hugged her tightly, the kissed her again.

"Lets see…" Naruto mumbled, checking his watch quickly. "…in a few hours we'll go out and get you some clothes and such, but for now, you can go back into my room and sleep." He added.

"But that leaves you sleeping in here." Hinata said. Naruto let go of her as she stood up. She stood in front of him as she waited for him to answer.

"I don't care. At least I have comfy furniture." Naruto shrugged with a small smile. Hinata looked down the hall, and back at him.

"Why don't you sleep in the chair in your room?" Hinata asked. Naruto stood up, a smirk spread across his face.

"Are you afraid to sleep alone?" he teased. Hinata didn't answer, turning around and heading for the hallway again. Naruto followed with a grin, and when she crawled into the bed he covered her up with the blanket. He kissed her forehead and she kissed his. Naruto sat in the chair, putting her discarded wet clothes on his dresser, and got in a comfortable position and watched Hinata as she fell asleep. He smiled to himself just as he dozed off.

It was 8:00 by the time both of them woke up. Hinata woke up to the delicious sent of eggs and toast. She realized that Naruto must have already woken up and started breakfast. She crawled out of the bed and checked to see if her clothes were dry yet. They were so she changed into the quickly and went to find the kitchen. Naruto's apartment was small and she found it easily. The kitchen was small; there were a few countertops, a refrigerator, a stove, a toaster, a sink and a coffee machine. Naruto was standing over the stove, fixing the eggs to make them perfect. He looked up when he heard Hinata's bear feet step across the tile flooring.

"'morning." he said happily.

"Good morning." she smiled. He gave her a one armed hug and went back to the eggs, taking the pan off the burner and put the eggs on a plate. He took the plate of eggs and the plate of toast and motioned her to follow him. They traveled through the living room and through a glass door onto the patio. On the patio was a small plastic table and several chairs. He put the plates down and sat in one of the patio chairs. Hinata sat down too.

"Dig in." Naruto said happily, picking up his chopsticks after serving himself some eggs. Hinata filled her plate and ate it happily. She was so hungry she couldn't stand it. As she ate she looked over the railing and out to the street, several people already out and beginning their day.

"This is delicious Naruto." Hinata said, looking at him again. Naruto nodded and shoveled more food in his mouth. Hinata ate more, finished the plate, and then filled it up again.

"Your father didn't feed you much, huh?" Naruto said. Hinata nodded and was about to say something when some music went off. Naruto dove into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"Sorry, hang on a sec." he said after seeing who was calling. He walked back into the apartment and left Hinata to munch away at her breakfast. Naruto came back out in a few minutes and sat down again.

"Who was that?" Hinata asked curiously. Naruto tucked away the cell phone.

"That was my friend Sakura Haruno; she's coming with us to the mall today to help you pick out some clothes." Naruto explained.

**thanks 4 reading, now….on your mark…get set…go review!! **


	5. Shopping

Wow…

**Wow….you people really like this story. Well, didn't want you to keep waiting for this chapter so here ya go. Thanks ****piratequeen11****, ****NaruHinaForever****, ****Chewie Cookies****, and ****TwilightGD****. Ramen for all! i dont own Naruto, instead he is owned by the wonderful Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. **

"NARUTOOOOO!!" someone called down the road as the couple headed for the mall. Naruto looked in the direction of the voice and saw a girl with short pink hair and emerald green eyes waving at them.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto waved as they walked over.

"So you're Hinata Hyuuga. How come I've never seen you around here before?" Sakura asked, looking at the shy ninja.

"She wasn't allowed out of the house before. Now she's living with me." Naruto explained for her.

"Really?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded and the three continued down the road.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"Oh, we were in the same cell when we were genin. Um…you were never in the ninja academy, where you?" Sakura asked. Hinata shook her head.

"Nope, my father did teach me some ninjutsu though." She said.

Once the three friends got to the mall, Naruto went into another shop after handing Hinata his wallet and Sakura lead Hinata eagerly to a J.C. Pennies store. Sakura energetically dragged her through the store.

"Oh, hey Hinata, I bet you would look great in this!" Sakura said, holding up a light pink baby-tee. Hinata grabbed it and looked at it closely. She read the golden letters on the front of it, and then handed it back to her.

"I am not going around wearing a shirt that says 'love me or you die'. It's made for kunoichi (sp?), and I am not that." She sighed. Sakura looked at it again.

"Ok, then I'll buy it for me!" she smiled. Hinata giggled and they continued down the isle.

"How about this one?" Sakura asked, holding up a white tank top that had one small red heart in the middle of the front, just under the collar.

"I like that one." Hinata said, grabbing it and draping it over her arm and they continued. They were laughing and gossiping the whole time as they were shopping. In about an hour Hinata had around twenty shirts picked out, ten different pants, and several skirts. Sakura had less than her, but Hinata had more because all her good clothes were in her old home and she could never go back. At the check out Hinata was distracted by a familiar shape outside the store doors. She stared at him for a minute, and then gasped.

"What is it Hinata?" Sakura asked, looking over in the direction she was looking.

"Th-that's my brother…talking to Naruto!" she gasped. Sakura raised an eyebrow and finished paying for the clothes. She handed her the bag filled with her new clothes and walked out. Hinata more slowly, not really wanting to talk to any of her family members.

"Huh? Hinata?!" Neji exclaimed when he saw her. Hinata ran to Naruto and he pulled her into a hug.

"…I'm glad to see you're happy…" Neji sighed when she saw the fearful expression on her face. Hinata relaxed slightly and saw the slightly sad expression.

"Big brother…" Hinata said, barely above a whisper.

"I hope you know that it wasn't me who kicked you out. If it were up to me, I would have kicked father out instead of you." Neji said, turning around and walking away. Naruto let go of Hinata, and she went running to him, giving him a big hug from behind.

"I miss you Neji, I wish I could come back, but I can't. I'm staying with Naruto." she said, burying her face in his back. A smile formed on Neji's face. He turned around and hugged her back, then took a step back.

"You two really love each other, don't you?" he smiled. Hinata nodded and felt Naruto walk up behind her and pat her shoulder. She looked up and saw him nod with a smile.

"You bet we do." Naruto said with a bright smile. Neji smiled back and walked away, only after saying the last word.

"I hope to see you again soon Hinata." He said. Hinata nodded with a happy expression. Hinata looked up at Naruto and hugged him again.

After looking at a lot of the stores they left and went to the Ichiraku noodle shop for lunch. Hinata got the miso ramen again, Naruto did the same and Sakura got a vegetable soup.

"Hey Naruto, where did you go earlier?" Hinata asked, referring to when she and Sakura were getting clothes. Naruto looked at her, and then looked away so she wouldn't see the expression on his face.

"Oh, nowhere really. You'll find out some time soon." Naruto said with a mischievous grin. Hinata looked at him curiously, then shrugged and went back to her ramen. Sakura looked at him too, and she had a few ideas of what he was planning.

**review review review!**


	6. Surprise Surprise

Second to last chapter

**Second to last chapter!! Ok, one thing…will you people let me surprise you with what's coming up next?! Some of your guesses are almost dead on! Ok, thanks ****Chewie Cookies****, ****TwilightGD****, ****piratequeen11****, this time, you get ramen coupons. Don't ask why I have so many, Naruto gave them to me. Speaking of Naruto, I do not own anything about the Naruto, stories or characters. Uh….enjoy!**

Hinata has been living with Naruto for a week. Everyday when she got up Naruto would be in the kitchen making breakfast. He would give her a kiss every morning and then they would go do their own things, but they always made sure to have time together. But one day Naruto was acting a little different, more excited than usual.

Hinata walked into the kitchen in her blue nightgown like she did everyday. Naruto spun around, pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her for a full thirty seconds, in the most romantic way he could.

"Wh-what was that for?" Hinata gasped when he let go of her.

"Do you realize that we have been a couple for five years today?" Naruto asked happily. Hinata thought for a moment.

"I guess your right…" Hinata mumbled. Before she knew it Naruto grabbed her hand and put something on one of her fingers, then kissed her again. Hinata looked at her hand and saw the most beautiful diamond ring on her finger. Tears began to form and she looked at Naruto.

"Marry me." Naruto said. Hinata remained silent, but as an answer she jumped into his arms and kissed him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, of course I will." She whispered in his ear.

"That settles it, lets go out for lunch and celebrate with our friends, and we can even invite Neji if you want to." Naruto said. Hinata nodded, ran to the bedroom and got dressed. Naruto was already dressed, so while she got ready he took out his cell phone and began calling all their good friends, then made a reservation at a fancy restaurant. Hinata and Naruto had a light breakfast because it was close enough to lunch time anyway. Once they finished they headed out to the restaurant.

"Hinata, Naruto!" Sakura yelled, running over to the happy couple. She gave both of them a hug and together they went to meet the others. Their friends included Neji, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and Temari. Once the couple got there everyone congratulated them and they went into the restaurant.

"Do you have a reservation? We're pretty booked today." Said a waitress that was waiting by the door.

"Yeah, it's under Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said to her. She looked on the list, dragging her finger down the paper.

"Ah, here you are, follow me." she said, walking to the seats. The party got to their table, sat down and looked at the menus.

"What's good here?" Hinata asked Naruto, slightly embarrassed that it seemed she was the only one who hasn't been there before. Naruto looked at the menu a little more, and then looked at hers.

"A lot of stuff…uh…here, this is really good." He said, pointing to something on hers. Sakura, who was sitting on Hinata's other side looked over.

"Oh, if you like salads, then I recommend the ceaser salad." Sakura said, pointing to where it was on the menu. Hinata read the description.

"Oh that does sound good, I think I'll try that." She smiled. Sakura nodded and looked at her menu again.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" asked a waitress as she wandered over. Ino, Neji, and Temari all got water while the rest either got a pop or milk. Once everyone ordered they broke into conversations.

"So your Hinata's older brother huh?" Temari asked. Out of everyone in the group, only two of them were married, and that was Temari and Shikamaru, and, obviously, they were sitting next to each other.

"Yes, I am." Neji said simply, taking a sip of his drink. Temari looked at Hinata, who was in a conversation with Ino, and a happy one at that. Temari looked at Neji again with an expression that seemed to say 'tell me everything'.

"You haven't seen her this happy before, have you?" she asked quietly. Neji's look changed from a smile, to a frown almost instantly.

"…not when she was home. But, I'm glad she and Naruto are together." He said, recovering with a smile to make up for his sad expression. Temari shrugged and turned to her husband and joined in the conversation he was in with Kiba.

"So when are you guys going to start planning?" Ino asked Naruto and Hinata. They looked at each other, and then back at her.

"Uh…we're not sure. I think we should pick the date first." Naruto said.

"……how about…Valentines Day? That's romantic!" Sakura suggested. Naruto looked at Hinata.

"We'll think about it. Give us time, we just decided on this today!" Naruto said in an exasperated tone. Hinata giggled, then turned to Ino to talk about some ideas, while Naruto looked at her with a thoughtful expression.

**Review, bla bla bla, you know, same old same old.**


	7. The Plans Are Made

Last chapter

**Last chapter!! Ok, so thanks for the reviews ****Chewie cookies**** and ****rose tiger****. ****Rose tiger****, for being the twentieth reviewer you get lifetime supply of ramen coupons. Just to tell all you readers, that even though this is the last chapter, this is not the wedding. I cannot right a wedding scene to save my life! **

"Ok this is confusing! So you want a what?" Naruto said, shaking his head at the paper in front of him. He put down the pencil and put his head in his hands. Hinata grabbed the paper and spelled it out for him.

"It's called a small wedding in a small church. What's so hard to understand about that?" Hinata sighed. Naruto glanced at her.

"Well, why don't you want to have a big celebration with all our friends?" Naruto asked.

"Because, your friends are my friends, so it would be small and if it's a big fancy wedding my father will no doubt be attracted to it. He loves big celebrations, even if it has nothing to do with him. We do NOT want my father there, because he would find out it's me, and kill us in our sleep, no doubt." Hinata explained. Naruto stared at her with a blank expression, and then nodded in understanding.

"Small wedding, no father, got it!" he said quickly, making Hinata laugh.

"So…huh, do you realize that our wedding is in one month exactly?" Hinata asked, looking at the calendar next to her. Naruto looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, so it is. Hey, did you pick your bridesmaid yet?" he asked her. Hinata nodded and pointed to a note she made on one of her papers. Naruto looked at it.

"Sakura huh? You two are inseparable, you ever realize that?" he said. Hinata turned around and gave him a playful double pat on his cheek, got up and went to the kitchen.

"Hey, we don't have anymore tea do we?" Hinata called, poking her head out of the kitchen door.

"Uh…no, I don't think so. We have coffee though." He said, writing something on the paper. Hinata came back several minutes later with two hot, fresh cups of coffee. She handed one to Naruto as she sat down.

"Ok, so when are you going to get your dress?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow with Sakura." Hinata said. "When are you getting your tux…and who is your best man?"

"Tomorrow, and Neji's the best man. I already asked him, and he said he would keep it a secret. You know, in fact he's been telling your father that you're dead." Naruto informed, picking up a phone book and looking through it for a wedding dress shop.

"Well that ought to please father." Hinata said with a small laugh. Naruto patted her head as a joke as he continued to look through the phone book.

"Here, we can go here for the dresses." Naruto said, shoving the book over to her and pointing to a number. Hinata looked at it and nodded.

"Ok, that'll work." She mumbled, writing down the address.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata and Naruto walked into the store the next day, Sakura and Neji already in there. Hinata went over to Sakura and they headed for the dresses, a clerk waiting for them. The girls began looking through the dresses.

"Oh, hey Hinata this would look beautiful on you." Sakura said, pointing out a white dress that was plain, yet elegant at the same time. Hinata walked over to it and took it off the wrack. She held it up to her and looked in the mirror.

"…it would." Hinata whispered.

"Why don't you try it on, then we can fit it for you." said the clerk. Hinata nodded and went into a stall.

-with the boys-

"Hmm…they all look the same!" Naruto gasped when he saw all the tuxedos.

"Newbie huh?" said a clerk, wandering up behind him. Naruto spun around and shrugged.

"Well I've never been married before, so yeah, I guess I am." Naruto said. The clerk raised his eyebrow and led him down to the wedding tuxes.

-with the girls-

"Ok Sakura lets find your dress." Hinata said after getting her dress ready.

"We have a bunch of great bridesmaid dresses over here." Said the clerk, leading them away. Hinata and Sakura split up to search the isles.

"Hey Hinata, what color do you want me in?" Sakura called from the isle over. Hinata thought for a moment before answering.

"Light pink would be fine." She said. Sakura popped out at the end of the isle and waved a light pink plain dress that was floor length.

"Found one!" she said happily. Hinata laughed and nodded.

-back with the boys-

"So what do you say?" the clerk asked Naruto, holding up another tux.

"…I think it looks just like all the others." he said. Neji, who was sitting in a chair on the corner, sighed and shook his head while rubbing his temples as if he had a headache.

"For the love of god Naruto, just get a plain black one!" Neji said. He looked up when the girls walked over to them.

"Well we're ready. How about you guys?" Sakura said.

"He hasn't even picked one out yet!" Neji sighed, pointing to Naruto. Naruto shrugged. Hinata walked over and looked at several tuxes, then pointed to one.

"That one is perfect for you." she said. "And as for you Neji, I say…that one." She said, pointing to another. Naruto stared at her in disbelief, and then went to try it on. Once they all got fitted they left, ready to prepare the rest of the wedding.

**Review, and as soon as I get one I will post the second story!! Uh…………oh yeah, the second story will be after their married. Glad you all liked this story.**


End file.
